Menjadi Single bukanlah akhir dari dunia
by Annfi-E-rgo
Summary: Melanjutkan hidup kembali itu mudah, yang sulit adalah meninggalkan masa lalu / [Special written for event #BBBBlackWeek - Day 4]


Melanjutkan hidup kembali itu mudah, yang sulit adalah meninggalkan masa lalu / [Special written for event #BBBBlackWeek - Day 4]

.

.

.

 _ **BoBoiBoy just belongs to Monsta**_

 _ **Teenager**_

 _ **Drama - Family**_

 _ **Alternative Universe, Full Typhographical Error, Out of Character, etc.**_

.

.

 _Special written for event_ _**#BBBBlackWeek**_ _Day 4 - Prompt : Nikahan Mantan._

.

.

 _ **Single not End of the World**_ _by_ **littlecarnation_**

.

.

.

 _Melanjutkan hidup kembali itu mudah, yang sulit adalah meninggalkan masa lalu._

Halilintar tahu kata-kata itu tepat untuk dikatakan pada dirinya sekarang.

Melihat mantan kekasihnya berdiri di atas pelaminan dalam gandengan tangan sang _rival_ , bisa saja tidak ia hiraukan dengan begitu mudah seperti saat ia menghindar dari adik kembar pertamanya yang suka mencari perkara. Namun, berusaha melupakan kenangan bersama mantan ... itu perkara tersulitnya.

Diiringi seulas senyum datar nan tipis di bibir Halilintar berjalan mantap menuju pelaminan. Berusaha memantapkan hati melihat seulas senyuman lebar terpatri di bibir sang mantan kekasih kala menyalami para undangan yang hadir.

Gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu tampak luar biasa menawan dalam balutan gaun pengantin dan ia terlihat sangat serasi dengan pria muda di sebelahnya. Dan saat Halilintar menyadari itu, sebuah tangan tak kasat mata seolah meremas jantungnya kuat.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Hali! Kupikir kau tidak akan datang karena Fang adalah _rival_ abadimu." Senyum ceria di bibir gadis itu terkembang lebih lebar saat Halilintar telah tiba di hadapannya dan sang suami.

Tanpa basa-basi Halilintar menjabat tangan dari sang Raja dan Ratu sehari, " _Happy Wedding Day_." Anggukan sekali ia beri bersama ucapan singkat pada kedua mempelai.

" _Thanks_ karena sudah menyempatkan diri datang ke pernikahan kami, Lintar." Fang memberi senyuman tulus disertai anggukan singkat.

" _Not big problem_ , Pang."

"Hei, kau ini kebiasaan. Namaku ini Fang."

Gadis di antara mereka tertawa pelan, "Kalian berdua masih saja suka berdebat, ya? Padahal sudah menjadi _rival_ dari kecil." Kedua tangan berbalut _wedding glove_ berwarna _broken white_ memukul pelan bahu Halilintar dan Fang yang tertawa pelan.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Lintar yang mulai duluan."

"Memang dia yang mulai, tapi kamu juga _childish_ tahu, karena malah ikut arus."

Halilintar terkekeh, " _Longlast_ , semoga kalian cepat dapat keturunan." Ia memberi kedipan mata pada Fang yang langsung tertawa lagi.

" _Thanks_ , Lintar. Tenang saja, kami akan giat berusaha agar itu cepat terwujud."

"Hei, hei! Dasar kalian lelaki! Ingat kenapa, kalau masih ada perempuan di sini." Wajah gadis itu merah sempurna, membuat tawa Fang berubah menjadi kekeh pelan.

Fang menoleh ke belakang sang _rival_ , "Taufan dan Gempa tidak bisa hadir?"

"Pesawat mereka kemarin sempat _delay_ , jadi mereka tak bisa datang." Fang hanya memberikan anggukan mengerti.

Halilintar merapikan bagian depan _blazer_ hitam dengan _stripe_ merah terang yang dikenakannya, "Maaf sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Masih harus menjemput mereka berdua di bandara."

"Kau bahkan belum sempat duduk dan menikmati jamuannya, Hali." Gadis yang tadinya berbinar mem _pout_ kan bibir.

Tangan Halilintar mengacak rambut gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu penuh sayang, "Maaf, tapi setidaknya aku datang ke acara kalian, bukan?"

Fang menepis pelan tangan sang _rival_ , "Jangan sembarangan mengacak rambut gadisku, _Thunderstrom_."

"Kau berlebihan, _Porcupine_." Halilintar memutar bola matanya.

"Itu harus. Kau pernah menjadi kekasih _My Angel_ , ingat?"

Halilintar berdecak, "Harusnya kau itu berterima kasih padaku, tahu. Aku sudah mau menjaga jodohmu ini dengan baik selama dua tahun."

Fang menyibir, "Ya, kau ada benarnya juga. Terima kasih sudah menjaga jodohku dari hal-hal buruk, Hali."

" _Tche_ , aku pergi dulu." Halilintar berbalik pergi. Semua ekspresi yang sempat terpatri di wajahnya sirna saat langkah kakinya semakin jauh.

"Titipkan salam kami untuk Taufan dan Gempa, ya!"

Halilintar hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya santai tanpa berbalik. Dalam hatinya ia perlahan memantapkan sebuah tekat.

 _Melanjutkan hidup dengan menghapus kilas kenangan bersamamu, itu hal tersulit untuk dilakukan namun harus kulakukan agar aku bisa hidup tanpa bayangan cinta kita yang telah berlalu layaknya deru debu._

.

.

.

"Hei, Hali!"

Halilintar hanya mendengus mendengar sapaan dua kembarannya dan bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya di kap mobil, "Cepat masukkan kopor kalian dan duduk manis. Aku mau mengantar kalian pulang sebelum pergi ke pantai." Ia segera saja beranjak menuju pintu tempat pengemudi lalu membuka dan menutup pintu dalam debum pelan.

"Kami mau ikut!"

" _Whatever_."

Taufan dan Gempa saling pandang sebelum menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu. _Mood_ kembaran pertama sedang terjun bebas dan mereka tahu pasti alasannya.

Tanpa basa-basi mereka berdua membawa kopor masing-masing dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu penumpang di belakang dalam keheningan.

Sekarang belum saatnya mereka berbicara dengan si kembaran sulung.

.

.

.

Permadani jingga menyambut mata kala mobil hitam dengan corak petir merah tiba di pantai. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi beraroma garam seolah menyapu jauh semua permasalahan yang tadinya sempat memenuhi pikiran siapa saja yang menghirupnya.

"Woah, aku sudah lama tidak ke pantai." Taufan bersiul setelah turun dari mobil seraya menatap birunya pantai yang membiaskan warna jingga dari cahaya sang mentari. Kembaran terakhir turut turun dan menatap ke arah debur ombak yang datang malu-malu.

Gempa menarik napas dengan segaris lengkungan di bibir, "Yah, pergi ke pantai saat tengah menghadapi masalah memang terbaik."

"Kau pikir aku sedang ada masalah?" Satu tepukan kesal dilayangkan Halilintar pada punggung sang kembaran bungsu yang langsung mengaduh sementara Taufan tertawa melihat keakraban kedua saudara kembarnya.

"Memang kau sedang ada masalah, kan?" Taufan memberikan cengiran lebar tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mematikan kembar pertama.

Halilintar mendengus lalu memukul kepala Taufan, "Bodoh." Dan setelahnya ia hanya berjalan menuju bibir pantai meninggalkan kedua adik kembarnya yang kini bertukar pandang.

Halilintar berjalan pelan di sepanjang garis pantai membuat sang surya menutupi raut wajahnya dalam siluet hitam samar. Aura yang tercipta di sekeliling Halilintar pun terlihat begitu sendu ketika angin menyapa tubuhnya.

"Hei, Hali." Taufan berlari kecil berusaha menyamakan langkah mereka, "Ditinggal menikah sama mantan itu bukan akhir dari dunia, tahu." Ia memberi senyum lembut di kala sepasang mata sang kakak membalas tatapannya.

Seperti tak berniat menjawab, Halilintar memilih diam dan meninju bahu Taufan hingga si kembaran kedua oleng—jatuh terduduk ke air pantai akibat tidak sigap menahan berat tubuhnya, "HALILINTAR KAMPRET!" Dan pemuda dengan _blazer_ biru muda _stipe_ putih itu pun misuh-misuh saat pakaiannya yang sudah basah jadi bertambah basah terkena terjangan ombak.

Gempa yang baru tiba di sana di tempat kedua saudaranya tertawa pelan. Ia lalu menghampiri Halilintar dan merangkulnya, "Santai, Hali. Menjadi lajang itu memang bukan akhir dunia." Kedipan mata ia beri pada Halilintar yang berdecak dan melepas rangkulannya dengan segera.

"Kau pun sama korsletnya dengan Taufan." Dengan kesal ia juga menghempas tubuh Gempa menghimpit Taufan yang masih terduduk sembari meracau tak jelas.

"ADUH! Gempa menyingkir kau dari atas tubuhku! Kau itu berat!" Taufan semakin misuh-misuh dan mencipratkan air pantai ke wajah Gempa yang masih mengusap kepala yang sempat terbentur dengan sang kakak kedua.

"Jangan marah ke aku, Taufan! Hali yang mendorong!"

Halilintar yang awalnya merasa kesal pun entah mengapa malah mengukir segaris senyum tipis melihat pertengkaran kedua adiknya. Naasnya, Taufan yang melihat senyuman itu menganggap bahwa si sulung merasa puas mengerjai mereka.

"Kau senang melihat kami basah kuyup, ya?! Dasar kakak kampret kau Hali!" Dengan ganas Taufan mencipratkan air pantai ke Halilintar, berusaha membasahi pakaian semi formal yang dikenakannya agar mereka impas.

"Hei, sudah! Aku tidak sengaja!" Halilintar segera berlari menjauh dengan suara tawa terlepas dari bibirnya. Taufan dan Gempa terperangah sebelum bangkit dan mulai mengejar Halilintar yang lari menghindari mereka.

"Mari sini kau, _Thunderstrom_!"

"Tangkap saja kalau kalian bisa, _Cyclone_ , _Earthquake_!" Halilintar mencibir dari balik bahu tanpa menghentikan lajunya, sukses memancing kekesalan kedua kembarannya.

Dengan rasa kesal yang menggebu-gebu Taufan dan Gempa meningkatkan laju lari mereka tanpa mempedulikan tubuh mereka yang basah kuyup ditampar lembut oleh angin dingin senja yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan takhtanya.

Halilintar berhenti berlari dan menopang tangannya di lutut berusaha menormalkan kembali aliran napasnya yang tersendat. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut saat kedua saudara kembarnya akhirnya tiba dengan napas tersengal sebelum berdiri di kanan dan kirinya. Bibir kedua adiknya mengulas sebuah senyum miring, sukses mengaktifkan _alarm_ bahaya di kepala sang kembaran sulung.

"Mau kemana lagi, Kak Hali?" Nada suara Gempa terdengar lembut dan mendayu, berbeda dengan kedua matanya yang berkilat jahil. Di sebelahnya Taufan berdiri sembari bersiul senang, membuat Halilintar refleks menelan ludahnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Taufan menyergap tubuh Halilintar dari belakang sementara Gempa menyergap kedua kaki Halilintar yang langsung memberontak minta dilepas.

"Lepaskan aku, Taufan, Gempa!"

Taufan dan Gempa terkekeh dan menarik bagian tubuh kakak sulung yang mereka sergap, membuat Halilintar berada di posisi seperti kambing guling. Keduanya menahan tubuh Halilintar yang memberontak sekuat tenaga dan terus berjalan menuju lebih ke tengah pantai.

"Taufan, Gempa, lepas!" Halilintar mulai panik saat tubuhnya yang terlayang mulai disapu pelan debur ombak.

Taufan dan Gempa berhenti sebelum saling memberi kedipan mata, "Baiklah, Kak Hali akan kami lepas!"

"Jan—"

Air pantai yang tadi cukup tenang seketika saja beriak heboh saat tumbuh Halilintar menggelepat liar ke segala arah akibat tubuhnya dijatuhkan dengan seenaknya oleh Taufan dan Gempa ynag tertawa melihat kakak mereka gelagapan berusaha keluar dari air.

"Adik-adik biadap!" Halilintar berseru kesal setelah menyemburkan air asin yang sempat mengisi mulutnya. Dengan geram ia menarik kedua kaki adik kembarannya dan membawa tubuh mereka jatuh basah kuyup bersamanya.

Taufan dan Gempa menyeka wajah mereka sebelum tertawa, "Seru sekali, yang kita lakukan ini!" Taufan tertawa pelan dengan napas terengah, menghilangkan ekspresi sadis Halilintar dan menggantinya dengan satu lengkungan samar. Gempa yang ada di dekatnya pun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Terbaik! Sudah lama sekali kita sejak kita bertiga terakhir kali menghabiskan waktu bersama, kan?" Gempa merangkul bahu kedua kembarannya dengan tawa yang segera menular cepat pada Halilintar dan Taufan.

Halilintar mengusap sayang puncak kepala Gempa, "Kau benar, kita sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu sejak aku pindah."

"Semuanya terjadi karena kau yang lebih memilih mengejar perempuan itu dan meninggalkan kami." Taufan menyindir diiringi decak, "Kau lihat, kan? Dia yang kau kejar itu akhirnya malah menikahi _rival_ mu si _Porcupine_."

Halilintar menghela napas, "Maafkan aku."

"Permintaan maaf darimu ditolak!" Gempa menepis tangan Halilintar dari kepalanya dan bersidekap.

"Jadi, aku harus melakukan apa agar kalian memaafkanku?"

"Bawa kami ke rumahmu dan berikan kami semua yang hanga— _hatchi_! Lihat akibat ulahmu Halilintar kampret!" Taufan pun kembali misuh-misuh sembari mengusap hidungnya yang gatal.

Gempa memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Tanggung jawab kau, Hali! Kau kakak yang biadap sekali, adik datang mengunjungi malah kau ceburkan ke pantai! Pas saat _sunset_ pula!"

Halilintar terkekeh dan menatap matahari yang hampir terbenam seutuhnya, "Yah, anggap saja ini ucapan selamat datang _antimainstream_ dariku." Ia mengedikkan bahu tak acuh saat melihat dua _deathglare_ diberikan padanya.

"Cih! Cepat bawa kamu pu— _hatchi_! Kakak kampret kau Halilintar!"

"Bisakah kita segera pulang?! Astaga, air pantai ini dingin, tahu!"

"Dasar adik-adik cerewet."

"Hei, siapa yang tidak akan cere— _hatchi_! Argh! Kampret, kampret, kampret!"

"Pfftt—"

"Jangan terta— _hatchi_!"

"Sudahlah Taufan, kau jangan memaksa bicara. Setan seperti Hali malah akan tambah gembira melihatmu kepayahan."

"Oh, sudah berani?"

"Cih!"

Walau langkah mulai berat karena pakaian mereka bertiga basah kuyup, Halilintar tetap tersenyum samar sembari memimpin berjalan munuju mobilnya. Tanpa diketahui Taufan maupun Gempa, dalam hatinya ia bersyukur memiliki mereka sebagai saudara yang mampu membantunya bangkit saat ia terjatuh.

 _Yah, memang hidup dalam bayangan indah bersama mantan itu berat. Tapi, selama aku masih punya Taufan dan Gempa di sisiku ... kurasa semuanya akan berlalu seperti kentut._

 _Apa? Jangan protes padaku._

 _Kenangan bersama mantan itu memang sama seperti kentut. Terasa menyesakkan memang di awalnya, tapi pasti akan hilang dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya waktu._

 _Seperti kata adikku :_

 _"Single not End of the World."_

"Hali! Cep— _hatchi_! Jones kampret!"

"Pfftt—"

"Ayolah, Hali! Aku ingin tidur!"

"Dasar adik-adik bermulut wanita."

"APAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

 _ **Moving on is simple, it's what you leave behind that makes it so difficult.**_

 _ **\- (Anonymous)**_

.

.

.

 **A/n :** Dari awal aku ngelihat tentang event **#BBBBlackWeek** dalam grup, aku emang ngincar ikut Day 4, sih. XD prompt-nya ucul, abis itu ide juga tetiba muncul gitu aja pas liat prompt. /ditabok

Tapi ... apa yang sebenernya aku tulis ini, Astagadragon?! :'v boleh didelete, nggak, sih? :'v /pundung

 **Salam nista,**

 **Lilcarn, Bengkulu-Indonesia, Kamis, 12 April 2018.**


End file.
